


It's You

by nocorkingfee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Animated GIFs, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocorkingfee/pseuds/nocorkingfee
Summary: Supergirl Femslash Exchange 2017 prompt: Cat making a speech about how she fell in love with Kara Danvers first, Supergirl was an added plus





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysr3ading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysr3ading/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
| 


End file.
